The Idiots' Ship/Roleplay
Comedic Roleplay Idea by: Mincraft Info The smashers all get free tickets to a luxury cruse, for a week. However little do they know idiot villains are hiding all around the ship. They have to stop the villains as well as having a great time. RP Characters Lucario (Icewish) Kirby (Icewish) Iggy (WolfStar) Legend (WolfStar) Freeze (WolfStar) Dewott (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Snake (WolfStar) Meta Knight (WolfStar) Sasuke (Night) Ace (Night) Naruto (Night) On the Luxury Cruse.... Link felt like something wasn't right when he borded the ship. "Ilia, why don't we just go home?" he asked. "The ocean i over rated anyways." "Oh, come on, Link!" said said, wanting to stay. "Just relax for a change!" He sighed and said "Fine." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Zekrom was sea-sick. It was so bad Freeze and Legend got another room. "What is wrong with that guy?" said Snake as Zekrom walked by him. "He's sea sick." said Dewott. "I can see." replyed Snake. ✰WolfStar✰ "But aren't you a least bit worried that we were sent an anonymous invitation to some random ship far away from home?" asked Link. "Nope," said Ilia. "Stop being so paranoid." ---- Lucario and Kirby borded the ship. So did Sheik and Sora. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy Was mad because he shared a room with Rayquaza, Snake and Meta Knight, and Snake snoared. ✰WolfStar✰ Link helped Ilia unpack. "Are you sure you want to share a room with me?" he asked. "I'm sure," replied Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ace and Naruto and Sasuke shared a room and unpacked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) A random bad Axew attacked Zekrom. He just knocked it away. "Holy dude are you cute or something?" it asked. "What the (Beep!)?" thought Zekrom. ✰WolfStar✰ Sasuke watched Zekrom and the Axew as if they where stupid (is my thing pink O.O because when ever i edit my thing is pink).Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) (Nope. BTW Do you want me to make you a sig that says Night in one off these colors:Black, blue, red?) Zekrom glared at Sasuke. He head up to the pool and bought some saved ice from a ice cream Dragonite. ✰WolfStar✰ (i could do red) Sasuke went in his room with Naruto and Ace.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) "Uh..." said Zekrom. (XD) A evil pokemon tried to attack Sheik and Sora, but whenever Sora speaks, she tend to use wild hand gestures. This hit the poemon in teh face and he fell overboard. The two didn't even notice it. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 02:38, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke punched Ace in the face because he stole his pillow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Snake was stealing MK phone. Just then Iggy dropped his Iphone 5! "Oh!" cried Snake as he picked it up. "What the heck that's my phone dude!" yelled Iggy, as he took it. "Seems if he worked up nicenist a little better, or else he would call me Idiot." thought Snake. Zekrom was still super sea-sick. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby started eating all the food on the ship. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy jumped off the high dive. "(beep!) i'm such a wimp not to go on." thought Snake. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby threw an apple at Snake, which made him fall of the hight dive. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Dewott looked up 25 feet. "Do it." whispered Servine. "Go! Go! Your a water-type dude!" cheered Iggy. Dewott went up. "That's way to hight." he thought. Just then Servine pushed him off. "What the-" he said. Dewott didn't have time to finsh because he landed head first into the pool. "Wow, epic dude." said Iggy. He was lying. That landing was stupid. And not to meation Iggy jumping off a high-dive 200 feet tall and breaking the world record. (That was my idea and that was super long) ✰WolfStar✰ (Something needs to happen in the RP) Lucario jumpped of the high dive fearlessly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:13, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the-" muttered Meta Knight. It started raining evil axews. ✰WolfStar✰ (...) "I told you," said Link. "Shut up!" shouted Ilia. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ace was asleep. Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Then all the lights went out...... "THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" yelled Zekrom. ✰WolfStar✰ Sasuke laughed at Zekrom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (But aren't they on deck?) Link lit his lanturn and looked around. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:05, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (Their are lights outside too and it's dusk either way.) Zekrom punched Sasuke and knocked Axews dead. The sun set and lights went back on. "Is this ship haunted or cursed or doomed?" asked Meta Knight. ✰WolfStar✰ 23:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) (???) "I don't know, but I'm leaving," said Link. "Yeah, this was a stupid vacation," said Sora. The four people from Hyrule left. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the...." said Zekrom. He followed them. Their was just Lucario, Kirby, Iggy, Legend, Freeze, Snake, Meta Knight and Night's people. ✰WolfStar✰ Lucario didn't seem to care. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "Wow." said Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ Kirby fell asleep. 01:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke punched zekrom back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:49, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Freeze was Freaked out. ✰WolfStar✰ Naruto Laughed at Sasuke for punching Zekrom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Lucario blinked. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "Thoses guys are pure mean!" said Legend, Freeze, Snake and Meta Knight. Iggy stood their. He drew his bow and shot them both. Lighting followed. ✰WolfStar✰ (We need to end the RPs and come up with new ones.) Lucario and Kirby left. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Everyone left. The stupid villians were mad. (Ended!) They all hated the ship. The End! Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay